disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney on Parade (show)
Disney on Parade was a series of traveling arena shows produced by Nawal Productions, a joint venture between NBC and Walt Disney Productions. Aimed primarily at children, the shows featured famous Disney characters performing in various comedy and musical routines, as well as condensed versions of famous Disney motion pictures. The shows toured in arenas across America, as well as around the world in places like England, Australia, South America, and Japan. Format Each edition of Disney on Parade typically revolved around costumed Disney characters performing in various extravagant acts inspired by the films they originated from, intersped with short comedy skits featuring characters like Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Herbie the Love Bug. In addition, the shows began with the characters running into the audience seating area to personally greet the guests in attendance. Above the stage was a circular motion picture screen, which would show clips from Disney movies to introduce the major acts in each show. A touring show series similar to this one would become Disney on Ice. Editions 1st Edition (1969-70) The first edition of the show premiered in Chicago, Illinois on December 25, 1969, following a preview on December 16 in Long Beach, California. The show initially ran for nearly three hours and required over 40 trucks to carry the show's props and sets from city to city. Michel M. Grilikhes was later brought in as producer/director to cut down the amount of props, rearrange the acts and recast performers, overall bringing the show down to about two hours and without damaging the quality. The show would tour Australia in 1971/1972, where it was filmed for a 1971 TV special that aired on The Wonderful World of Disney. Acts (1st version) *'How Do You Do and Shake Hands:' Following a filmed introduction highlighting the films characters who will be represented in the show, the Disney characters come alive and run into the audience to personally greet their fans, all while singing "How Do You Do and Shake Hands". Afterward, Mickey Mouse comes out and leads his friends in his theme song, the "Mickey Mouse March". *'Merlin's Magic:' The wizard Merlin grants Mickey some of his power to perform some amazing magic tricks. *'The Dogcatcher:' Pluto avoids bring caught by a dogcatcher while freeing the other dogs from his truck. *'Cinderella:' After Cinderella has her wish come true, courtesy of her Fairy Godmother, she attends the ball with her Prince Charming, but has to leave in a hurry when the magic goes away at midnight, leaving behind one of her glass slippers. When Cinderella is found to have worn it, she is married to her prince and the chorus celebrates by singing "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes". *'The Three Little Pigs:' The Three Little Pigs have to drive away the Big Bad Wolf. *'The Dumbo Circus:' Mickey leads a parade of clowns, animals and, most of all, Dumbo, who takes flight high above the stage. *Intermission *'Rollerantics:' A rollerskating routine featuring Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto. *'Alice in Wonderland:' Alice dances in the garden of live flowers, chases the White Rabbit into an unbirthday barty, and runs into the Queen of Hearts and her card army. *'Goofy's Comedy Car:' Donald Duck tries to perform the rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb", but is interrupted by Goofy, who has to contend with his uncooperative, busted-down Model-T. *'Peter Pan:' Peter Pan flies Wendy and her brothers to Neverland and contends with the notorious Captain Hook. *'The Grand Finale:' As Tinker Bell flies above the stage sprinkling her pixie dust, Mickey leads all of his friends in wishing the audience a fond farewell. Acts (2nd version) *'How Do You Do and Shake Hands:' Following a filmed introduction highlighting the films characters who will be represented in the show, the Disney characters come alive and run into the audience to personally greet their fans, all while singing "How Do You Do and Shake Hands". Afterward, Mickey Mouse comes out and leads his friends in his theme song, the "Mickey Mouse March". *'Merlin's Magic:' The wizard Merlin grants Mickey some of his power to perform some amazing magic tricks. *'The Dogcatcher:' Pluto avoids bring caught by a dogcatcher while freeing the other dogs from his truck. *'Alice in Wonderland:' Alice dances in the garden of live flowers, chases the White Rabbit into an unbirthday barty, and runs into the Queen of Hearts and her card army. *'Mickey Mouse:' Mickey performs a death-defying highwire act on a motorcycle. *'The Jungle Book:' King Louie and his band of monkeys introduce Baloo and Mowgli , and Baloo leads a performance of "The Bare Necessities". Afterwards, Mowgli brings out a band of vultures and exotic cat-dancers as the song gets a psychadelic go-go treatment. *'Intermission' *'Cinderella:' After Cinderella has her wish come true, courtesy of her Fairy Godmother, she attends the ball with her Prince Charming, but has to leave in a hurry when the magic goes away at midnight, leaving behind one of her glass slippers. When Cinderella is found to have worn it, the is married to her prince and the chorus celebrates by singing "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes". *'Goofy's Comedy Car:' Donald Duck tries to perform the rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb", but is interrupted by Goofy, who has to contend with his uncooperative, busted-down Model-T. *'Toy Soldiers:' The toy soldiers from Babes in Toyland march in procession. *'The Three Little Pigs:' The Three Little Pigs have to drive away the Big Bad Wolf. *'The Dumbo Circus:' Mickey leads a parade of clowns, animals and, most of all, Dumbo, who takes flight high above the stage. *'The Grand Finale:' As Tinker Bell flies above the stage sprinkling her pixie dust, Mickey leads all of his friends in wishing the audience a fond farewell. 2nd Edition (1970-71) This second edition of the show would tour Australia in 1975/1976. Acts *'Welcome to Our Laughing Place:' The famous Disney characters welcome the audience to their show. *'Mickey's Band Concert:' Mickey Mouse leads a very unusual band concert, with Donald Duck always butting in. *'Pinocchio:' Pinocchio is lured by Honest John and Gideon into joining Stromboli's marionette show, where he is kept prisoner until the Blue Fairy sets him free. *'Goofy and the Love Bug:' Goofy contends with Herbie, the Love Bug. *'Necessary Evil:' The Magic Mirror introduces a comedy act comprised of villains Cruella De Vil, Stromboli, the Big Bad Wolf and the Wicked Witch. *'Barnyard Bash:' A sly fox tries to lure a group of hens by dressing as a rock star, but a heroic rooster saves the day with country rock. *'Intermission' *'Fantasia:' A reenactment of highlights from the "Nutcracker Suite" and "Dance of the Hours" sequences from the film. *'Goofy on the High Wire:' Goofy attempts to perform a highwire act in his own goofy fashion. *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs:' Highlights from the film, including Snow White's harrowing flight through the dark forest, the Seven Dwarfs' "Silly Song" and her awakening from her deep slumber by love's first kiss. *'Small World:' A cast of Disney characters and dancers in international costumes remind us all that "It's a small world after all". 3rd Edition (1972-73) Acts *'How Do You Do/Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah:' The Disney characters come out and greet their fans to the tune of the famous "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". *'Winnie the Pooh:' Winnie the Pooh celebrates his birthday with his friends, then has a nightmare involving Heffalumps and Woozles after eating too much honey. *'Mickey's Revue:' Mickey attempts to conduct, but Donald Duck and friends have other ideas. *'The Aristocats:' Thomas O'Malley leads a group of swinging cats through Parisian life. *'Intermission' *'Sleeping Beauty:' Tchaikovsky's score sets the stage for this reenactment of the famous fairy tale. *'Three's a Family:' Goofy meets once again with Herbie, who falls in love with a pink bug and has a little bug of their own. *'The Three Caballeros:' Donald, with his pals José Carioca and Panchito, go on a rollicking Latin trip. *'Finale:' The cast comes together to sing "It's a Small World". 4th Edition (1973-74) Acts *'How Dee Doo/It's Whacha Do with Whacha Got:' The Disney characters come out to greet the audience, and remind them that it's what you do with what you got that counts. *'Further Adventures of Pinocchio:' Pinocchio is lured to Pleasure Island, narrowly avoids being turned into a donkey, and rescues his father to finally become a real boy. *'Bear Band Jamboree:' A group of zany bears perform in a foot-stompin' country hoedown. *'Bedknobs and Broomsticks:' The Briny Ballroom comes alive for a 1920s-style musical fantasy. *'Intermission' *'The Used Car Lot:' Goofy can't decide between a playful Model-T and Herbie the Love Bug. *'Mary Poppins:' The magical nanny comes alive in this adaptation of the Oscar-winning film. *'Finale:' The cast comes out to bid their fans adieu, reminding them once again that "It's a Small World". Voices * Sam Kwasman - Donald Duck Gallery Show 3991290277 a5cc82c0b3_b.jpg 3992048002 2e97f5981e.jpg 3991291233 c779e21f4d.jpg DOP5.jpg File0337.jpg DOP4.jpg Jiminy1.jpg DOP1.jpg 3225363868 88692c76e9.jpg Coachmancharacter.jpg Disney on Parade 1973.jpg Disney on Parade Country Bears.jpg|Country Bears Merchandise DisneyOnParade69poster.jpg s-l16000.jpg s-l16001.jpg s-l16002.jpg s-l16003.jpg 3224176905_4d28f42300.jpg DisneyOnParadeViewmaster.jpg Videos File:Disney on Parade '74 advert File:DISNEY ON PARADE Category:Disney Category:Crossovers Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Jungle Book Category:Cinderella Category:Babes in Toyland Category:Dumbo Category:Peter Pan Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Pinocchio Category:The Love Bug Category:Fantasia Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Aristocats Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Mary Poppins Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Country Bear Jamboree